Say A Little Prayer A Song Fic
by gurl-labo
Summary: The power of prayers and the humor of love...when you really love someone you do really pray for them any time of the day 'ne? (--,) Slam dunk proved me right. Read and sing along as well to find out...


Song fic. (--,) May 28, 2003  
  
Say A Little Prayer (A song fic)  
  
gurl_labo  
  
Song fic ; One shot (a dionne warwick and a bunch of other remakes song. the cutest version, I guess, is the one from the OST of My Bestfriend's Wedding (--,)  
  
romance / humor  
  
yaoi content plus one non-yaoi pair (.nope, I'm no RyoAya fan, 'just wanted them to be in my fic (--,)  
  
Pairings: One Shoyo pair, one Ryonan pair, one Kainan pair, and three others from Shohoku  
  
Gurl_labo: Slamdunk's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Nyahahaha  
  
*ambulance siren*  
  
Kaesaku: Quick!!! * panic look* .the strain jacket!!!. She totally lost it!  
  
Gurl_labo: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! * is taken to the mental institute *  
  
Kaesaku: In gurl labo's behalf.gomen. STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY. same goes for the song she used * sweat drops * (--;)  
  
Summary: The power of prayer and the humor of love. When you really love someone, you pray for them anytime of the day 'ne? (--,) .Slamdunk proved me right! Read. and sing along as well to find out.  
  
I don't know why SD characters became religious and started praying.And I don't know if God's pro-yaoi.(--;) Just wanted to do a song fic about praying coz the title says it all.another product of my weird caffeine filled thinking.Excuse grammar errors, I'm no English major. Please review.(--,)  
  
Oh. and before I forget. "." for conversation /./ for thoughts *.* for sounds and those with the (.) for side comments from me.ehehehe.  
  
***  
  
SAY A LITTLE PRAYER (A song fic)  
  
She opened her brown eyes and ran her hand on her long curly hair. The peeping sunlight on the semi-shut window blinds greeted her.  
  
/Good morning sun, / She smiled /You woke me up./  
  
She lifted one fluffly pillow beside her and found her trusty paper fan under it.  
  
(Hai, she sleeps with it (--,))  
  
"Good morning to you too. a brand new day for the two of us again." Ayako whispered to the fan.  
  
She looked at the digital clock beside her lamp.  
  
6:45 A.M.  
  
The moment I wake up,  
  
Before I put on my make up.  
  
Still lying in her bed, Ayako closed her eyes again and silently said a prayer.  
  
"Ohayou, Kami sama. It's a brand new day for schoolwork and for basketball practice.please, please, please, help every one do good in the court today.Especially Ryochin."  
  
She paused.  
  
"It will really reduce my paper fan whacking to half. And also, make him concentrate and stop that 'Ayachan!'- blush-with -the-peace-sign thing he does whenever I call out his name."  
  
".And those notes he passes to me during class with that 'You captivate me and my love I give always and forever for you, Super point guard and your Superman, Ryota Miyagi' closing."  
  
She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she remembered the corny closure.  
  
".Those notes brought us twice to detention already, so please help him with self control for passing one to me again today."  
  
"Sorry for the paper whacks. I really feel guilty at times especially when I land one on that muffin top.Come to think of it.Minus the Dracula-rolled- up-collar style he does with his white uniform polo.he's one nice guy. I really don't pay much attention to the height deficiency."  
  
*Tap * Ayachan!!!  
  
*Tap! * Oi! Ayachan!  
  
".And please, God, make him stop that pebble throwing thing he always does every morning on my bedroom glass window. It gets really irritating."  
  
*Tap! * Ayachan! Yoohoo! *TAP! *  
  
"Argh!"  
  
With that Ayako jumped out of bed, opened her bedroom window and with one hand gripping her paper fan, she shouted out.  
  
"HAI! HAI! You're very early again Ryota! Stop that pebble throwing thing you do or I'll paper fan whack you Kami sama knows how many!" She frantically waved the fan in the air.  
  
"Ehehehe.gomen!" Ryota scratched the back of his head and fixed his rolled up collar.  
  
/Yare, yare.there goes that collar./ Ayako sweat dropped.  
  
"I'll walk you to school!" Ryota shouted from outside the gate. "I prayed for a nice sunshiny weather last night and look, He really gave me one today!"  
  
Ayako looked up the sun, shining brightly, not so hot but warm enough for a nice walk to Shohoku High, their school. It is indeed a beautiful day.  
  
/Kami sama's good, if he also answers my prayer, the rest of the day will be just fine./  
  
She sighed, looked at the boy standing outside her house's gate and smiled.  
  
"A walk to school would be nice. Wait right there."  
  
Ryota smiled and when the girl finally came out of the door, she flashed him a smile and grabbed his hand.  
  
***  
  
7:45 A.M. .Fifteen minutes before Shoyo High's homeroom period.  
  
I say a little prayer for you.  
  
Like an angel sitting on the grass covered Shoyo High School grounds, wearing his green varsity jacket, the boy with brown hair peacefully closed his eyes and pressed his palms together.  
  
"Um. Fujima, what are you doing?" The other boy sitting beside him with black rimmed eyeglasses placed his chopsticks down.  
  
"Hush.hush.Toru-kun. I'm praying." Kenji Fujima answered, still with closed eyes.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Ssshh.."  
  
"???"  
  
But Toru Hanagata hushed anyway, closed his eyes and pressed his palms together as well. Same thing with what his boyfriend, who started to sweetly pray in a singsong manner, did.  
  
"Angel of God. My guardian dear."  
  
Hanagata sweat dropped and opened one eye to take a peek on the praying boy.  
  
/What's up with him now? We're in the middle of breakfast. /  
  
"To whom his love commits me hear. Just like Toru-kun's."  
  
"."  
  
"Ever this day, be at my side. Just like Toru-kun does."  
  
The other boy can't help but crack a smile.  
  
".To light and guard. Especially on basketball practice - Toru-kun plays center, you know. To rule and guide . And please be there for Toru-kun too. He's no bad boy. I can guarantee you that so it's one easy job."  
  
There was a serene pause and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves and birds sang a song in their own chirping language before the prayer was ended.  
  
".Amen."  
  
Hanagata peeked again with one eye. Fujima's eyes were still closed.same position.  
  
/Just like an angel. / He thought. After which he took a deep breath, started a serious look with eyes still closed, cleared his throat and said aloud his own prayer too.  
  
"Guardian angel-san, please send God my thanks for this beautiful day. Thanks for the time I'm spending with Kenji - your fellow angel here in the middle of the school field ."  
  
Fujima peeked at Hanagata with the serious expression in his face while praying and tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"Thanks for the delicious breakfast he packed for the two of us. The fried rice was good. demo. demo."  
  
"Demo what Toru-kun?" The one who cooked it couldn't help asking.  
  
".But it was a tad bit salty. um. I pray he'll pack waffles next time. His waffles are the best."  
  
Fujima sweat dropped.  
  
"He always does sweet things like this, bless him for that. Thanks for sending him to me."  
  
Hanagata paused, smiled and continued.  
  
"It's nice that I have an angel right here that I can see."  
  
Hanagata ended his prayer and opened his eyes when he felt one damp tiny kiss on his nose. His cheeks turned pink with the sight of the heavenly smiling face in front of him.  
  
"Toru-kun, that's the first bell for homeroom.let's go." Fujima asked Hanagata sweetly.  
  
Hanagata blinked and smiled. "Hai."  
  
***  
  
?? : ?? A.M. This boy's totally unaware of the time. Morning vanity ritual  
  
While combing my hair now  
  
And wondering what dress to wear now.  
  
While whistling a happy tune, he winked at himself in front of the mirror and placed down the styling gel after an entire fifteen-minute session of styling his hair to his trademark porcupine-spike. He strikes a pose with that perma-smile of his before heading for the closet. He picked two blue- colored varsity jackets and went back in front of the mirror.  
  
"Hmmm." He held one jacket at a time in front of him several times plus a couple more, like it is some tough task to decide between the two 'identical' Ryonan jackets.  
  
He finally decided to wear one after concluding that it's blue color matches his eyes well than the other (which is also similarly blue). (--;)  
  
"Koshy-kosh will like this jacket 'ne, good God, my big boss." He said with a smile as he looked up the ceiling.  
  
(Like it will really matter to Koshino, who also has the same varsity jacket.) (--;)x2  
  
Akira Sendoh tightly shut his eyes and entwined his fingers together. "Oh please, please. make Koshy-Kosh like my jacket. (Yare-yare).I picked it especially for him. You see big boss, with all my effort and tough decision making. he really, really has to like it."  
  
Over acting as ever, with the dramatic shaking of the head and the wiping of imaginary teardrops, the Ryonan ace continued with his prayer.  
  
".And onegai.please, please, please.pretty please with sugar bits on top." Sendoh still looking up the ceiling. Opened his eyes and batted his eyelashes. "Help my Koko-kun be easy with his temper and all today. You see. his bad temper can really give me several swelling lumps on my head to count at the end of the day ."  
  
He paused for a second.  
  
"And it really messes up my hairstyle." And with that he checked his spikes again in the mirror.  
  
"Anyways. I know he looks kinda cute when those eyebrows meet each other but he's cuter when he smiles. Oops, I'm running late now." He could already hear Hiroaki Koshino's scolding in his head. ".Ja!"  
  
I say a little prayer for you. (And for his hair style too.)  
  
8:10 A.M. . Ten minutes after Ryonan High's second bell for homeroom.  
  
2nd year class hallway.  
  
"Koshy-Kosh!" * BAM! * "Iteh!"  
  
"AKIRA SENDOH! You late baka! Homeroom's supposed to be at 8:00 A.M.!!!"  
  
"But Koshy-Kosh. let me explain." * TOINJ! * "Ouch!" Sendoh massaged his head.  
  
"What explain?!?! I was the one who had the hard task of explaining and excusing you to Takamura-sensei (As in Knock-out Takamura? hehe) for being late for homeroom third time in a row!"  
  
"But Koshy."  
  
"And don't call me that!"  
  
"Koko-kun.demo."  
  
"KOKO-KUN?!?!" A vein popped out Hiroaki Koshino's head.  
  
"Hai! It's my new nickname for you. Nice 'ne?" * TOINK! * "Ow!"  
  
"Sendoh! You really are an expert for pissing off my morning!!! This will be the last time I'll be making excuses for your very punctual morning habit!"  
  
"Ko."  
  
"Don't start on that nickname calling with a pout thing again!!!. Koko- kun?!?!. KOKO-KUN!?! . What am I??? A chocolate covered breakfast cereal!?!?"  
  
"You're a dozen times tastier than that, Koshy." * BAM! * "Ouchy!"  
  
"That sounds very hentai-ish, you hentai!"  
  
"Gomen." Sendo apologized with his smile.  
  
"And what's your reason now for being late?" Koshino asked. "Several vain hours in front of the mirror again?"  
  
"Now calm down, Koshy."  
  
"What calm down?!? This will be your ultimatum you vain porcupine! I won't ever forgive you the time I'll be making those excuses for you."  
  
"Nani? Nani? NANI?!? You won't forgive me ever again? But Koshy.no - KoshiNO." He added the 'no' the last minute after the boy gave him one serious glare. "I may not be able to survive a day without you. You're the air that I breathe.You make my day complete.Nike air for my feet."  
  
/Yare yare here comes that rhymin' again./  
  
"The apple of my eye.Fireworks in the fourth of July (in Japan? ). The keypad of my ketai.The reason that I try.Without you I will cry.And surely I will die." Sendoh dramatically kneeled down in front of Koshino.  
  
"What the!"  
  
"Koshy-kosh, forgive me. Oh good God. make Koshy-kosh forgive me. I'll do anything in return."  
  
"Sendoh," Tomato-red Koshino begged. "You're making too much of a scene, don't do that."  
  
"I won't," Sendoh hugged the other boy's legs. "Not unless you forgive me, my dear Koshino."  
  
"Hai! Hai! I forgive you.so stand up!"  
  
"Yey!" Sendoh jumped up and hugged Koshino. "You're so kind!.And so is God.Phew! That was some fast answer."  
  
Koshino blushed form the big bear hug he received right in front of the other students who are now crowding the hallway.  
  
/Dear God, I need a fast answer too. What will I do with this guy?/  
  
Sendoh tightened the hug "Um..Koshy.I mean. Koshino dear.you really forgive me 'ne?"  
  
"."  
  
"If you really do, please hug me back."  
  
/That's some fast answer, God./  
  
"Hai, I forgive you."  
  
With that Koshino already knew what he would do with the guy.  
  
He hugged Sendoh back.  
  
Forever, forever you'll stay in my heart  
  
And I will love you  
  
Forever, forever we never will part  
  
Oh how I'll love you  
  
Together, together that's how it must be to live without you  
  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.  
  
***  
  
8:25 A.M. Twenty-five minutes late enough to miss homeroom  
Bus stop to Kainan-Dai High  
  
I run for the bus dear.  
  
Hair wildly flying everywhere with a loose ponytail to hold it, he stopped running and panted with a hanging french toast from his mouth. He found the remaining sight of the last yellow-colored bus, that is supposed to bring him to school, that morning - a tiny yellow speck of a thing, moving further away to the far end of the road.  
  
"Damn! I missed the bus again! " He tried to catch his breath. "Grrr! I can't believe it! Kyota Nobunaga, THE NUMBAH ONE ROOKIE missed the last bus again to Kainan-Dai High." He sat on the bus stop bench after doing his famous 'Numbah One Rookie' pose.  
  
"Waahhh! What now?!?"  
  
8:26 A.M. A minute after Kyota's numbah one rookie in distress speech.  
Still at the bus stop to Kainan-Dai High  
  
While riding I think of us dear.  
  
Bambi eyes widened at the sight of Kyota sitting on the bus stop bench from afar. He pedaled his bicycle faster.  
  
/I knew it, he missed the bus again./  
  
He woke up late that morning and instinct told him to take the long cut and pass by the bus stop on the way to Kainan-Dai High inspite of the consequence of him to be late for school also.  
  
/What can I say, we two are always late./ He thought with a smile.  
  
He remembered the time they had to ride his bike to go to that Shohoku basketball team game. He drove as usual and Kyota was the passenger who cheered him to pedal faster so they could still catch the game.  
  
"Missed the bus AGAIN?" He asked with a smile as he stopped in front of the boy.  
  
"Jin-chan!"  
  
"Hop in." Souichiro Jin said.  
  
"This is a miracle! I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
"This is the long cut to school, so I'm glad you're were there too." Jin started to pedal the bike as Kyota stood at the back and held on to his shoulders.  
  
"Lets go! This is a mad dash for first period! IKE! JIN-CHAN!"  
  
"Hai!" Jin pedaled faster and then.  
  
* KABLAM! *  
  
"Itai!" Kyota Massaged his head. "Jin-chan, you should've watched out for that hump! It should be a mad dash for first period but the idea is to arrive there alive." He stood up and picked up the bike.  
  
"Jin-chan?" He looked around and found the bambi-eyed boy lying unconscious on the street.  
  
"JIN-CHAN! Daijobu ka?" He ran to the boy and rested his head on his lap.  
  
Jin has a concussion on the head.  
  
"Jin-chan!!!. Oh God what should I do?.Jinjinie-chan wake up!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Kyota panicked.  
  
8:30 A.M. With an estimated thirty-minute bike ride to Kainan-Dai  
High from where Jin and Kyota are. Late enough to miss first period.  
  
I say a little prayer for you.  
  
"The numbah one rookie doesn't know first aid. Oh God, what shall I do?"  
  
Kyota looked around and found his plastic Gatorade bottle near enough to reach. The sports drink is still cold. He placed it gently on Jin's forehead.  
  
"Oh God, please make him well.please."  
  
Minutes after, the boy slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Jin-chan!"  
  
The injured boy smiled. "Sorry for the reckless driving."  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kyota exclaimed and hugged Jin's head.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Eeep!. Gomen!"  
  
"There goes homeroom plus first period."  
  
"We can stay here so you could rest for a while," Kyota suggested.  
  
"And pray that Maki won't scold us for skipping class, especially you." Jin added.  
  
"Good idea." The other nodded.  
  
***  
  
10:35 A.M. Twenty-five more minutes before the end of Shohoku High's third period class.  
3rd year Physics class.  
  
At work I just take time.  
  
".The motion of a freely falling body is another example of uniformly accelerated motion. It is neglecting air friction.The acceleration of a freely falling object is called the acceleration due to gravity g."  
  
He looked up from his Physics book and fixed his eyeglasses.  
  
/I wonder how Mitsui's doing on his Math test./  
  
".a projectile motion is an object or body thrown with an initial velocity and whose motion is influenced by the pull of gravity."  
  
"Kiminobu Kogure." Asakura-sensei called. (Shaman king anyone? Hehe.)  
  
"Hai." Kogure stood up.  
  
"If projectile motion is the motion of a body with a constant acceleration, what is a trajectory?"  
  
"Trajectory is the path of projectile. Two types of motion principally determine it: vertical and horizontal motions." Kogure answered.  
  
"Very good!"  
  
Kogure took his seat.  
  
"...Newton's Law of gravitation states that any two bodies in the universe attract each other with a force that is directly proportional to the product of the masses of the two bodies and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them."  
  
/I think he'll do good.That review yesterday at my house will help him just right. No need to worry Kogure. I guess./  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
"Mitsui.Mitsui-chan." Kogure waved a hand in front of Mitsui's face. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying here?"  
  
"Hai. Hai," Mitsui smiled. "Of course I'm listening to what my Min-kun's saying."  
  
"No you were not. You were playing with that ball." Kogure pointed at the basketball on Mitsui's hand. "Sashi-kun, please stop playing with that ball. Your math test is tomorrow remember?"  
  
"Oki Doki." Mitsui threw the ball three-point shot style to the pile of throw pillows at the other end of the room. "YOSH! Three pointo shooto!"  
  
"Mitsui."  
  
"Min-kun." Mitsui propped an elbow on the coffee table, had his chin on his hand and stared at Kogure with a dreamy smile.  
  
"As I was saying. the formula for .."  
  
.And stared some more.  
  
Kogure started to turn pink and covered his face with the Math textbook pretending to read it closer.  
  
"Ahem. um. as I was saying. the. um.ah." He stuttered.  
  
/Darn. I can't read the book this way, I'm not that nearsighted./ He thought as the page he was reading touched his nosed.  
  
"Ne, Sashi.stop looking at me that way, you're kinda (kinda?) distracting me." He said from behind the book.  
  
"Ehehehe.Gomen."  
  
Still from behind the book, Kogure sighed.  
  
"Okay, you can come out of the textbook now."  
  
The spectacled boy placed down the book and was greeted by a Mitsui who planted a light kiss on his lips.  
  
Typical of Kiminobu Kogure, he blushed again.  
  
Hisashi Mitsui gave him that to die for smile.  
  
He couldn't help but smile too and tried to hide it as he pretended to turn the pages of the Math book.from the page 30 he was reading to the 205th.  
  
"Ne, Sashi-kun, let's concentrate now, okay."  
  
/My cute Min-kun./ Mitsui sighed before answering okay.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Kogure sweat dropped.  
  
/Daijobu.Mitsui can do it./  
  
He paused for a second.  
  
/Ne, Kami Sama?/ He thought as he looked up the ceiling.  
  
/Please kinda help Mitsui on that Math test. I know he can do it on his own and we had that review at my house yesterday.um.well. sort of.ehehe./  
  
* Bell for the end of third period class *  
  
/Demo./  
  
Kogure stood up to fix his things.  
  
/.If he forgets one part of a formula.please kinda remind him of it. Whisper it to him or something like that.onegai, Kami-sama./  
  
12:05 P.M. Five minutes past lunch break bell.  
  
And all through my coffee break time.  
  
The can of iced coffee dropped on the vending machine product bin with a thud. Kogure fished the can from it.  
  
"Min-kun! There you are!" Mitsui panted. "How was your Physics recitation? Did you do well? I prayed that you can answer any question Asakura-sensei will ask you.So, how was it?"  
  
Kogure sweat dropped. /I thought I should be the one asking about a math test./  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"Its okay, Sashi."  
  
"YOSH! The power of prayers!" Mitsui threw a fist up in the air.  
  
Kogure sweat dropped again.  
  
"Sashi-kun, how was the Math test?"  
  
"Oh.that? I passed of course! Hehehe."  
  
Kogure was relieved, "Sugoi! Good job!"  
  
"And I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you, Min-kun."  
  
"Ehehe.the power of prayers, I guess."  
  
The taller boy stepped closer and tickled the tip of the other boy's nose with a finger. "Arigato." He said.  
  
Kogure blush (nth time around) and held the canned drink in front of his face to hide it. ".Iced coffee?"  
  
/Kawai./ Mitsui thought.  
  
I say a little prayer for you.  
  
***  
  
10:45 P.M. Fifteen minutes after the lights were turned off.  
  
He fluffed the pillow for the second time, ran a hand on his red hair and turned to be face to face with the boy lying beside him.  
  
Long black lashes, silky raven black hair, ivory skin.  
  
Faces so close, he could feel the boy's warm breath on his face.  
  
"Kitsune."  
  
".hn."  
  
"Kitsune." Hanamichi Sakuragi snuggled closer.  
  
"I'm sleeping, do'aho."  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Zzzz"  
  
"K'so!"  
  
"Zzzzzzz"  
  
"Damn this L.S.S." The red-haired boy poked sleeping Kaede Rukawa's cheek, "Kitsune."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't sleep. I have the worst Last Song Syndrome case."  
  
Closed eyes and zero reply.  
  
"You know that baka song. its playing over and over and over in my mind."  
  
Zero still.  
  
".Driving me nuts!"  
  
Rukawa's eyes are still closed.  
  
Sakuragi snuggled even closer and started to sing in a soft voice.  
  
"The moment I wake up, before I put on my make up.I say a little prayer for you."  
  
"No lullabies please."  
  
"While combing my hair now, and wondering what dress to wear now." Sakuragi continued.  
  
Rukawa opened his eyes. "You invited me to sleep over."  
  
The other blinked.  
  
".So.You.Could.Sing.Me.This?"  
  
"I say little prayer for you!" A little bit louder.  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"I can't help it, I'm a tensai and all, but the song just won't go away.BAKA SONG!"  
  
"ZZZZZZ"  
  
"Matte, Kitsune. I haven't sung the best part yet."  
  
"."  
  
"Forever, forever you'll stay in my heart. And I will love you."  
  
He stared at the sleeping Rukawa in front of him.  
  
"Forever, forever we never will part. Oh how I'll love you."  
  
Long black lashes, silky raven black hair, ivory skin.  
  
"Together, together that's how it must be to live without you."  
  
He stroked the black hair off Rukawa's face and the last line came to an almost whisper. He wrapped an arm around the boy.  
  
".Would only mean heartbreak for me."  
  
/Oh God, I don't think I can live without him. Please make him stay forever with me. /  
  
Sakuragi closed his eyes.  
  
Rukawa inched forward, snuggled close, and wrapped an arm around Sakuragi.  
  
My darling believe me  
  
For me there is no one  
  
But you.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
Say A Little Prayer (Dionne Warwick. and a bunch of other remakes) (--,)  
  
The moment I wake up, Before I put on my make up.  
  
I say a little prayer for you.  
  
While combing my hair now, And wondering what dress to wear now,  
  
I say a little prayer for you.  
  
Together Forever, forever you'll stay in my heart And I will love you  
  
Forever, forever we never will part Oh how I'll love you  
  
Together, together that's how it must be to live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me.  
  
I run for the bus dear, While riding I think of us dear.  
  
I say a little prayer for you.  
  
At work I just take time, And all thru my coffee break time  
  
I say a little prayer for you.  
  
Together Forever, forever you'll stay in my heart And I will love you  
  
Forever, forever we never will part Oh how I'll love you  
  
Together, together that's how it must be to live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me.  
  
My darling believe me, For me there is no one But you.  
  
***  
  
It's kinda long for a song fic 'ne? .I got carried away.  
  
Knock-out and Shaman King.jiyeah! Just borrowed the Takamura and Asakura names for my 2 sensei.  
  
The "To My Guardian Angel Prayer" Fujima prayed minus the added Toru-kun stuff, is the first prayer my mom thought me when I was a kid. Sweet, angelic Fujima.kawai 'ne? (--,) (Kaesaku agrees with me, I guess.)  
  
Gomen for the gazillion hits in the head Sendoh-kun received.ehehe.battered Ryonan ace. (--;). Koko-kun got carried away. And that vain Sendoh idea.I don't know where that came from .ehehehe again.  
  
Kaesaku was the one responsible for the Jin has Bambi eyes thing. He really does have bambi eyes anyway. Cute Bambi eyes. (--,) I can't remember that game with the JinKyo bike-riding thing. Kaesaku was not sure if that was against Miuradai, so I just played it safe.hehehehe.  
  
I don't know what's wrong with Kogure, but he really blushed a lot 'ne? hehehe.  
  
This fic is dedicated to all those who read my SARS fic.especially those who reviewed. Ehehehe, no AkaUoz this time. And Oreos. (--,) Arigato for the reviews. No karma yet, I'm still SARS free. More kalokohans to come.pinoy eh.  
  
Kaesaku Kaesaku Kaesaku!!!! Stop drowning yourself with that fic to do list.finish that vegetarian fic right away!!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!!! Hahahaha. A bunch of thanks for the Physics and Math lines (coz I already forgot all about those.I don't have those subjects in my course.) (--;) Funny thing is, I lost that sheet of paper I wrote those lines you told me and I ended up scanning my high school textbooks.in conclusion, I slept in a pool of drool. Hehehe.  
  
I'll stop now. I talk too much. Too much sugar I guess. * runs away to buy ice cream and gummy worms*  
  
Ja! 


End file.
